codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Routine
Routine is the 22nd episode of Code Lyoko. It was first aired on May 18th, 2004. Synopsis The episode begins with the group successfully stopping yet another X.A.N.A. attack. After many X.A.N.A. attacks in a row, Ulrich begins to get tired of constantly fighting X.A.N.A. and having a routine of "school and back to Lyoko" in his life. On top of that, he has begun to question his relationship with Yumi, and if she feels the same way about him as he does her. He confides in this with Odd one night, admitting that he's "fed up with what's happening to Yumi and him" confessing that he sometimes feels like she doesn't have any feelings for him. He looks back at Odd only to discover he's fallen asleep. Ulrich then takes a shower and, afterwards, runs into a girl named Emily, whom he suspects may be attracted towards him. The nexy day, Yumi sees the two talking and laughing and gets jealous. Sissi sees the scene and, in attempt to sever Ulrich and Yumi's friendship alltogether, comes up to Yumi and lies that Ulrich has been going out with Emily for two months; feigning heartache. Yumi becomes saddened as she continues watching Ulrich with Emily and walks away as Sissi, her plan in motion, snickers. X.A.N.A. activates a tower without disturbing Earth, and Yumi offers to go get Ulrich when Jeremie realizes his cell phone is off. Instead, Ulrich and Yumi ultimately get into a fight and things are left tense between them, which eventually spreads through the group. At the factory, Jeremy forces Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all to go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower when he gets tired of their fighting. During the transfer, Jeremie notices a bug and determines X.A.N.A. has launched some type of virus. After entering a tower and searching for information, Aelita discovers that X.A.N.A. sabatoged the devirtualization process; re-creating his creatures to prove fatal to the Lyoko warriors to where if any of them lose all their life points, they will permanently vanish and perish for good. Jeremie desperately warns the group to be careful while he tries to fix the problem. After realizing he cannot get things to work from the computer right away, he goes directly to the Scanner room only to get locked inside. On Lyoko, Aelita and the group find the tower, only to find it guarded by several Megatanks and a Krab. Back in the factory, Jeremie gets down through the access base and is determined to fix the circuits X.A.N.A. messed up. While at the tower in Lyoko, Ulrich creates a plan for him and Odd to take on the Megatanks and for Yumi to handle the Krab and for Aelita to rush to the tower first chance she gets. As everyone leaves, Yumi attempts to apologize to Ulrich. Ulrich simply smiles and tells her to be careful and Yumi tells him the same before they begin to battle X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Jeremie manages to find the circuit he needs to fix, only to get electrocuted upon touching it. Meanwhile, the group finds themselves badly loosing life points and when Yumi attempts to take out a Krab, only to get shot with a laser, sending her clean over the edge of the ground while Ulrich horrifically watches. However, he manages to grab her just before she can escape his reach as Aelita enters the tower. As he pulls her up to safety, the two lean in and nearly share a kiss just as Aelita enters the code in the tower, starting a time reversion, interrupting their moment. Back in time earlier, Yumi is watches Ulrich with Emily once again, but this time with a smile bright on her face. Sissi goes up to her while telling her lies, but this time Yumi doesn't believe it. Ulrich sees Yumi and Sissi and bids Emily farewell before coming up to Yumi telling her he's been waiting for her. Yumi remarks that "two months is a pretty long time, but Sissi was there to keep her company." Sissi, confused, walks off. Ulrich brings up their near kiss on Lyoko, causing the two - while both blushing - to agree not to tell the rest of the group and to keep it a secret. Jeremie and Odd then come up telling him they have class. While sitting down in their seats in the classroom, Odd says to Ulrich that it wasn't "all boring" on Lyoko to which Ulrich agrees saying that he "learned something" as well, something "super important" while thinking back to his near kiss with Yumi. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is the same as the English. *When Yumi is with Emily and Ulrich, Emily's sleeves are missing. es:Rutina Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs